The Anastasia Diaries
by MissLittleMiss
Summary: "Your compassion is a gift, Anastasia, carry it with you Always and Forever" Maybe I didn't want to be compassionate, maybe, for once in my life, I didn't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations. Then I met him, and he made me feel...Alive. And that's what love should be, you should love the person who makes you glad that your alive.
1. AN: Extremely important

**_A/N: Hey guys... So I've been thinking about rewriting this story. I still keeping the plot and everything, just changing a few minor details. Plus I believe (Well, I hope) that I've gotten better at writing since I started this story. And I'm a perfectionist and I'm not at all happy with how this story started out, so I'll have the first few chapters hopefully up by next Tuesday._**

**_Too-Da-Loo_**

**_MissLittleMiss_**


	2. A Suicidal Stefan

_**"Oh, you can hear me cry**  
_** See my dreams all die**_  
** From where you're standing**  
** On your own. **  
** It's so quiet here**  
** And I feel so cold**  
** This house no longer**  
** Feels like home "** _

__X_Ben Cocks_X_So Cold_x__

_x_Episode_x_3-11_x_

"Oh Barf, Damon put some clothes on" I snarled, wrinkling my nose at the sight before me.

I had made it my horrific duty to accompany my favorite brothers to the witch house for some witching with the Bennett witch (Aka: Bonnie), and horrifically I had arrived too early and bestowed myself upon the sight of Damon wearing only a towel.

"Morning" he greeted me with a cheerful smile, a smile I shot a wary eyebrow raise at. His constant whistling of the same tune must have awoken Stefan from his peaceful brooding, for he arrived shortly after myself did. He looked particularly moody this morning.

"Your late, we were supposed to arrive at the old witch house ten minutes ago" Stefan told him grimly, and I pouted, I thought I had been early.

"Relax brother" Damon began "Wouldn't want your hair to fall out would we?" For a slight moment, the older Salvatore brother reminded me of a hippie telling Stefan to keep the peace. It was so funny to picture that exact mental image that a bubble of laughter sprung from my mouth. Both turned to look at me and roll their eyes before turning back to each other,

"Well, would you hurry up? We have work to do." Stefan retorted. "Its not like Klaus is going to spontaneously self-destruct or anything" I added in for the younger brothers benefit. I glanced up just in time to one, hear more whistling from Damon, and to see Stefan's features contort into one of confusion and suspicion. "Why are you all chipper?"

"No reason, be with you in a minute" Damon grinned dramatically, and took off towards his room much like a drag queen would do on a cat walk. I smirked in his direction while watching him disappear, before turning back to the bunny sucking pacifist. "So, where's my older sister on this fine day?" I asked , flopping down on a couch behind me. "With Alaric, I presume" he answered back with no emotion.

With my second attempt to start a conversation, I awkwardly blurted out "are you ever going to give the coffins back to Klaus?".

This had been a question that had been bothering me for a bit. Was Stefan bluffing, or did he really have a change in heart. Correction, did he remove his heart for the time being. The old Stefan would have cared if my little brother almost got hit by a car, apparently this one didn't give a shit. He was rewarded with a slap for his efforts.

"I could," he mused "or I couldn't. That's the best thing about this, you never know what I'll do next. And as long as I have all of you fooled, I've got Klaus exactly where I need him". My eyes widened a bit at that confession, I knew Stefan was deep but I didn't think he was that deep. For the fun of it, (or because I was bored with waiting for Damon to hurry his vampiric ass up), I began clapping. "Congragulations Stefan, you stole a bunch of coffins from a raging Hybrid, what ya going to do next?" I replied snarkily.

"Well I can tell you what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to let you or anyone else who has a stake shoved to far up their ass unleash Original hell on earth, not until I pry Klaus's heart from his chest"

"Points for cursing, buts its still not enough to sell off the whole villain thing"

He shot me a glare, and I stood up and protested with my own. My eyes narrowed into slits and I curled my lip back in a snarl. "Easy kitten" I felt two hands drawing me back and pushing me away from my challenger. "Finally" Stefan mumbled, turning to get this show on the road. I turned my snarl on Damon, "I was about to get something out of him!". He rolls his eyes, "The only thing you were about to get was a throw out the window, do yourself a favor and stop playing with fire, Ana" Damon says seriously then pushing past me and following Stefan down the stairs. I have no choice but to follow behind, sighing to myself.

We drive to the meadow that's located in front of the witching house, and begun walking towards it.

"You didn't say anything to Elena about the coffins, right?" Stefan asks.

"No, but you might wanna ask little Ms. big mouth back there if she did" Damon replied, gesturing over to his shoulder to my pouting figure.

"I said I wouldn't" I say flatly

"I know what you said"

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because protecting the location of Klaus' family is my number one priority right now, and the fewer people who know, the better." Stefan shots back.

"Dude you really need a hobby" I tell him with a scoff.

Suddenly they both stop and I'm forced to bump into Damon, "He-!" I begin to protest but the older vampire flashed behind me and covers my mouth. "What?" Stefan asks, his brow creasing. Damon turns his head and mumbles, "there's someone else here"

Because of my super awesome sneaking skills, they send me in to find Bonnie and to figure out if she knows who's here. My boots clatter slightly against the stairs, but other than that I remain silent. The witch pokes her head around to stare at me, and I press a finger to my lips. She rolls her eyes and suspects probably that its been me the whole time trying to mess with her. Other than that, she shuts up. I wait for the growling of a stray hybrid to sound from outside, before I let out a breath of air. He was out of the building

I jump down the steps and skip the rest of the way to the door, just in time to see Damon yank the heart out of the hybrid. "There goes the neighborhood" I sigh dramatically. Damon looks at me for a moment, suspiciously squinting his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be in school like every other teenager?" He asks. I blink a few times before turning and shouting up to Bonnie. "Hey, B! Can I have a ride?"

_x_

When we both arrived at school, Elena was frustratingly trying to pin things on Caroline's locker. I jogged a bit faster toward her side and started helping her. "Here" I smirked.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I, uh, I got held up" Bonnie apologizes, "It's ok. I just got here, too" Elena smiles halfheartedly. Bonnie smiles back and joins my sister in watching me decorate correctly. "Will you pass me the balloons?" I ask. The witch leans down and grabs them, then hands them back to me. "Thanks" I grin.

"So, what got you two running late?" Elena asks, turning to help me with the giant cut out I was fumbling with. "I uh, was working on some new spells." Is Bonnie's terrific answer, and I have to bite back a scoff at her terrible lying skills. Older gilbert turns to me and raises an eyebrow expectantly. "I was, uh, helping" I trip over my words, and I'm suddenly more sorry for myself than I am for Bonnie.

"You?" I distract myself from indulging in self pity by asking her. She gives me a look, and sighs into her words, "Working out with Alaric". I nod off, and realize that this was beginning to become awkward. Suddenly, the Bennett witch saves us all by holding up a 'Happy Birthday Caroline' sign, which causes Elena to break off into another sentence. How? I honestly have no idea.

"So, uh, I have something I need to tell you..." by the way she says it I can tell its pointed directly at Bonnie, and I no longer have a need to be in this conversation. "And your not going to like it..." its the last words I hear as I wander off, and I note that Elena's telling Bonnie about Jeremy. Its not safe for my little brother here, which is the reason he's going to Denver. Why Elena feels to need to go around telling everyone when she knows if Klaus finds out where she's sending Jeremy off too the minute he gets there he'll kill him, I have no idea.

In all honesty, I'm pretty bummed out that Jeremy's leaving. He was like a brother to me...Probably since I grew up thinking he was my blood brother. I nearly had a stronger relationship with him then I did with my own twin sister. Sometimes I wondered if the two of us were twins instead, I mean me and Elena are nothing alike! She's tall, I'm short, she's got straight dark brown hair, I've got curly lighter brown hair.

Anyways, and then there's the part where Damon had to compel Jere to leave. Nuh uh, Bonnie wouldn't like that at all. She's always had a problem with vampires from the minute she found out they existed, I guess that's when we kind of drifted apart and I started calling her witch like Damon. I, personally, had no problem with Vampires. My mother was one, my sisters in love with one (Which one? I have no idea), and our best friend's one. _SO WHY THE HELL YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THEM? Shit, shut up Ana or people might realize your talking to yourself._

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Jeremy talking to one of his 'guy' friends and found the perfect opportunity...To cut school. I grinned and snuck up behind him, covering his eyes with my hands. "Guess who?!" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. His 'guy' friend smirked slightly before wishing my brother good luck in Denver, then walking off. "Hmmm" he pretended to think. "Is it...Elena?" he asked with sarcasm, "Nope" I replied, popping the P. "Is it...Jenna?" I blinked a few times, "why would Jenna be in your school, guess again nimrod" I laughed. "Caroline?" he asked with a innocent voice, I chucked him on the back of the head softly. "Now your just killing my ego"

"Hey Ana" he smirked, hugging me as he turned around and I took my hands off his eyes. "Hey so, I need a favor, think of it as a parting gift" I said quickly, pulling back and looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was going away".

"You are, I think your misunderstanding. Your parting, so your giving me a gift. We aren't going to tell Elena I left school by my own devices, and that if she realizes I'm gone, I got sick and went home. Capeesh?" I held out my pinky, looking at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes and took my pinky in his abnormally large one. "Capeesh" he agreed. I ripped my hand away and smiled widely, standing on my tippy toes to ruffle his hair, "Imma miss you and the secrets you keep for me, little brother" I told Jeremy honestly. With what I had to say said, I leave him with a short pat on the head. _Hey! That rhymed!_

_x_

"Your wasting your time" I tell Damon as I gladly rejoin them in the witching house. Once I realized that there was no figment in my mind that wanted to be at school for the time being, I ran my ass back over here to impulsive and broody. He shrugs limply at me and then goes to bang the shovel once more against the mysterious coffin. "Anastasia's right Damon, It won't open." Stefan agrees with me as he walks into the room. A flicker of realization shows in his eyes, "did you bury the body?".

"Yeah, any sign of our little hybrid buddies?" Damon asks, and I momentarily coil back at the sound of him dropping the shovel, but then I refocus myself to their conversation.

"Nope, just the dead one" Stefan lets out a sigh as if he were waiting for hybrids he could slaughter.

The two begin to stare at each other for an exceedingly large amount of time, and out of boredom, I begin to run over the facts in my head. Three originals, four coffins. Three originals, four coffins. Three originals, four coffins. So who the hell is in the lockbox?

"Alright, Klaus had six siblings. Rebekah's with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, and one dead kid in the new world., which leaves Elijah and 2 others, Three sleeping originals, four coffins. So who was in the lockbox" I wonder, as I wander between the maze the originals created. Stefan shakes his head at me, "No idea. But whatever's in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner you get this thing open, the sooner we'll see if she's right"

"You'd think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches who can make coffins disappear, would be able to figure out how to open one" Damon says snarkily, his voice getting louder at the end. He waits patiently for a moment before sighing, "Fine, don't help".

"You know none of this is going to do us any good if Klaus figures out our hiding spot right?" I ask them, raising my eyebrows. "They need to go away" Stefan grumbles.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan! Why don't you just as him to pack a bag and fly off on his magic unicorn while your at it" I retort sarcastically.

Damon shakes his head at my antics, and turns to Stefan "How about you keep the peace?" _I KNEW HE WAS A PEACE LOVING HIPPIE!_ "Don't draw attention to the very things that we're trying to hide." Stefan stands up in protest, it was obvious this was getting to him. "No, I'm not going to play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say, or I dumb his family to the bottom of the ocean." broody gestures to the coffins, growling out his words.

"Then he kills you and everyone you know, like I don't know, Me and Damon!" I snarl at him, Stefan denies it quickly, "no, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else."

"You sure about that?" Damon questions.

"Oh, I don't know, Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right?" Stefan smirks and starts backing away, "Call his bluff"

I widen my eyes and jump a little, rushing over to where the younger Salvatore stands. "WOAH! The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if your wrong!" I exclaim, he shrugs limply and turns to walk out of the door. I turn back to Damon with a pale face, "you think he'll do it?" I ask him. He looks at me then back to the door, then back again. That was not a good sign.

_x_

Caroline Forbes walks through the door of her house, putting down her keys and sighing into the mirror. She almost looks...Sad...

"SURPRISE!" Me, Bonnie, Matt, and Elena jump out from behind a wall. Elena wears a princess crown, Bonnie and matt wear party hats, and I'm stuck with a 'happy birthday' mascaraed mask. "Happy birthday" Matt grins widely, and Caroline stutters.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asks with a sighing voice, we all look at each and momentarily think the same thing. "Well you blew off school and missed our, uh, work of birthday art, so, uh..." Elena then grins, and takes the crown off her head and places it on her friends. "Change into warmer clothes, we're going to the falls. S'mores, campfires..." Witchy's cut off.

"Cake. Just like when we were little." Elena smiles a bit bigger, her hair falling from one shoulder to the next.

"Except with tequila" Matt and I smirk, me holding up two bottles of the alcohol. Caroline laughter faints slightly, and she looks down. "Ah, thanks guys, really. Um... I'm just not really feeling my birthday this year." she apologizes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie chuckles, I pick it up from there. "You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year" I tell the blonde honestly, a glimmer of hope and plead in my eyes. I really don't like seeing people sad, especially not extreme positivity Vampires.

"Yeah, and now its just a reminder that technically, I'm dead" she says bluntly, "Look, I didn't even like 17. And he only point to 17 was to get to 18. Its a filler year, I am stuck in a filler year. An-"

"Your not stuck, Caroline" my twin says with a bit of remorse, Caroline shakes her head. "Yeah, I am, but its ok. You know, its all good. I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." She smiles gently, I perk up then, I have the best idea.

"Okay, well I think I have another Idea" I smirk.

_x_

As were all driving to the falls, I feel my phone beep in my back pocket. I open it up and see Klaus texted me (I've got the Original Hybrids phone number, not a big deal) . I subtly (yeah, not really) look up from my phone and squint at everyone, sinking back into the corner of my seat. Elena's driving, Caroline's in the passenger seat next to her, and I'm at a window seat next to Matt and Bonnie, neither of which are paying attention to me.

**I told Tyler to bite Caroline, heads up for the long road ;)**

** _~Raging Hybrid Idiot~_**

**YOU WHAT! Klaus its her BIRHTDAY, you can't just get her boyfriend to bite her on her birthday! A hybrid bite will KILL HER!**

** _~Ana~_**

**Yeah, I know exactly what it will do, Stefan pushed me too far, So I'm pushing back. **

** _~Raging Hybrid Idiot~_**

**I'm sure he had a hay day with that one...**

** _~Ana~_**

**Something about free will and all**

** _ ~Raging Hybrid Idiot~_  
**

**So, your just going to let her die?! KLAUS YOU DICK, I MIGHT AS WELL KILL TYLER WHILE I'M AT IT!**

** _~Ana~_**

**Calm yourself, love, I'm going to save Caroline, but give it enough time to aware Stefan what I'm capable of**

_** ~Raging Hybrid Idiot~**_

**Okay, so Caroline isn't going to die. Bu I don't want to stand back and watch my friend go through this. This is such and evil plan I should just keep her away from Tyler. You'd look like a real fool then.**

** _ ~Ana~_**

**Attempt to do that love, and I'll chain you up in my basement and soak you in your own blood. AND I wont save Caroline. **

_** ~Raging Hybrid Idiot~**_

**Point taken**

** _~Ana~_**

I put my phone away and look towards Caroline, she's laughing at something my twin said. I want to tell her to stay away from Tyler, and about Klaus's evil Hybrid plan, but he won't save her then...And he'll probably kill me. I laugh along with her, even though I don't know what the joke was. We needed to have fun while we could have it tonight, otherwise, what's the twist in Idea's good for?

We park the car somewhere near the forest, and get out. "Oh, there it is" Elena points out.

We all began walking towards and inside the creepy building. "This is creepy" Bonnie wags a finger, "even for us".

"No" I protest, "Caroline's right. Technically, she's dead" I state sadly. Caroline pulls her head back in offense, but I cut her off before she can say anything. "Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral!" I gesture to the place around us, and she shrugs a bit. I stand back a few steps and sit down on a coffin, while Elena unwraps the cake. "You need to say good-bye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one." I finish, smiling a knowing smile at my best friend.

Caroline considers my words, turning to look at Matt and Bonnie with her eyebrows raised. She takes the crown off and places it next to me. I snatch it quickly and place it on my head, grinning evilly. My friends laugh before Caroline stands of straight and begins.

"Here lies Caroline Forbes:"

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls" Elena says, placing the candles on the cake in sync with her words.

"Third grade hopscotch championship" I smirk.

"...Friend...Daughter...Overachiever" Bonnie adds in.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense" Matt laughs, "Ah, none taken" Caroline dismisses.

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So, rest in peace so that you can move forward." Elena grabs the cake and walks over to the circle the three of us had created, my sister smiles kindly, "That's what you really need. Its what we all really need." Caroline smiles, and glances down at her cake. "Amen, or cheers, or whatever" I laugh, and we all clink alcohol. Laughter follows and Matt begins to chug his drink.

"Uh, Bonnie," Elena gestures to the cake, Bonnie nods and closes her eyes. _Witching activated_. The candles light and I start clapping. "Okay, make a wish before I do" I tell her, bumping her shoulder with mine. She laughs a bit before leaning down to blow out her candles.

"Yay!" I cheer.

It all kind of goes boring from there, to me at least. Everyone starts talking to Caroline about stuff, and what she's going to do next, and drinking alcohol. "Caroline..." Elena trails off, "What are you doing?" I roll my eyes, its kind of obvious what she's doing.

"Hmm? Huh? Nothing." Caroline answer's lightly, lying really badly.

I whip out my phone and text Tyler, seeing if my suspicions are correct and too ignore the people around me.

**Hey are you texting Caroline?**

_**~Ana~**_

**She texted me if that's what your asking**

_**~Ty~**_

**Oh...So you feel like betting?**

_**~Ana~**_

**What do you mean?**

_**~Ty~**_

**I bet you two hundred that Klaus's dead brother Henrik is in the coffin that won't open**

_**~Ana~**_

**Alright, your on**

_**~Ana~**_

I turned my head to see Bonnie walking out the door with a scowl, I turned to Elena with a blank face. "What's her problem?"

Elena rolled her eyes and turned away from me, I looked over at Matt, he just shook his head. I turned to Caroline with an exasperated look, she gave me an innocent shrug and a drunk hiccup/laugh. I pouted and turned back to my phone, I hated these people sometimes.

Besides my pouting moment, (tipsy) Matt decided it was a terrific idea to lay Caroline down in a coffin. Elena sat above her while leaning on me, holding a bottle of half drunken alcohol. I hiccupped and we all laughed a bit more. It was these moments that I had missed when we were kids, when we were goofing off, and me and Elena had mostly gotten along. Not that we didn't now, it just, we don't get along that greatly anymore (I'm drunk, screw the grammar).

Suddenly, the front door walked in (Yes, I meant to say that) and Tyler stood there in all his gorgeous glory. He looked so chiseled and I let a wave of bubbly laughter crash out of my mouth. I grasped my stomach as I say Caroline's face when she saw him. I turned serious and stared him in the eye, "Nobody should have a face that chiseled" I told him matter-of-fact, before doubling over in laughter again. It was clear that I was far more wasted than anyone else here. Tyler rolled his eyes at me, but then straightened himself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to crash the party" he told us awkwardly.

"So don't" Matt answered immediately. Caroline widened her eyes and jumped up, "No, its uh, its okay. Hi." She smiled, standing up in front of him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked slowly, Matt gave her a look, "Its kind of important". Caroline sighed, frowning, but otherwise nodded. He smiled a short smile back, and held the door open for her.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Matt, remorse filling her eyes once again. "Yeah. I just want her to be happy, you know?" He took a long swig of his drink, and its then I decided that_ you know what? Elena has really long hair, she should braid it!_ So I began twining it between my fingers, giggling happily. Her eyes flicked back to mine and she rolled them, but turned back to Matt. "Its what I want for all you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living."

"Is that how you see it? That we're stuck?" Elena asked with confusion, "I'd say its attached itself to all of you pretty tight, yeah." Matt responded, leaning up on his knees. Matt handed her the bottle of alcohol, and I turned my eyes to look at him. "Don't worry Matty-Blue-Eyes, I'm happy" I told him with a grin. He chuckled a bit before Elena started talking again.

"Bonnie's right, You know, I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He's in danger here. I can't lose anyone else I love."

I let out a wailing type sound, "Elena, that hurts" I pouted. They ignored me.

"I bet Coraline's gonna hurt when Tyler bites sl'her" I slurred with a drunken giggle. Matt and Elena heads snapped towards me and they both looked stunned. "What?" Elena exclaimed.

_x_

We all ran outside, Matt flashing a flashlight around the dark area's of the woods. Since Elena decided I was too drunk for my own good, she shoved some vampire she kept in a vile down my throat, instant sober is what I called it.

"CAROLINE" Matt screamed, I shook my head gently. There was no use in calling for her, she would be fine, eventually. Klaus would come and heal her and it'd be back to la la land for us.

Stefan suddenly threw Matt into a wall, ninja vamp speed style, and grabbed both me and Elena, his hands wrapping round our mouths. I spit on his hand in effort to get him to let go, no such luck. Then things went black.

_x_

I woke up in the backseat in the car, my head hurt, and I felt like I was on the verge of a concussion. "What are you doing Stefan" I spit out, squinting before sitting up. Elena's cell phone started ringing, and she would've answered it, had Stefan not stolen it out of her hands before she could. He pressed it too his ear. "Hello, Damon.

"_Why the hell do you have Elena's phone_" Damon asked

"Making my next move. Let me ask you something, what's Klaus gonna do if he can't make any more hybrids?"

"Stefan, stop" I warned.

"_Stefan, leave her out of this_." I could hear Damon threaten.

Broody rolled his eyes, and clicked 'end call', before tossing her phone out the window.

"What are you doing!" Elena panicked, trying to shake the door handle. "Stefan, let me out of this car!" She demanded, "do you hear me? Let me out of the car!" He rolled his eyes, and my sister sighed in slight defeat, leaning back in the seat.

We sat in silence while Stefan drove, all the while I could only imagine what Caroline was going through. I knew Klaus was going to save her, but how long will he leave her in despair?

"So what's the plan Stefan? What's the big move your making" I snarled, my lip curling up at him. "I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. I'm not going to let him make him suffer more". Elena rolled her eyes, "So, then what are you going to do, huh? Are you going to lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?" He smirked and turned to her, "Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire."

"Stop the car Stefan!" She screamed, "STOP THE CAR, STEFAN!"

Stefan took my phone that was I was nervously twirling in my hands, running through the contacts until he found Klaus's. He pressed 'call' and put it on Speaker Phone.

"_Anastasia?"_ Klaus asked into the phone with a demanding voice.

"Klaus, Stefan's gone psycho" I snarled towards the younger Salvatore

Even though of all he's done, I can honestly say that Klaus has been like the brother I've never had in a sort of way. Yes, I hate him and he hates me, it doesn't mean we care any less. No I'm not in love with Nik, that'd just be gross, but he'd care enough to know if I died or not.

"_Why is Anastasia with you Stefan_" Klaus asked, his tone serious.

"Tell your Hybrids to get out of town Klaus" Stefan replied.

"_Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back_."

"Ok. Well, then I'm going to drive Ana and your blood source off Wickery bridge."

Elena turned to give a wide eyed glance at her ex. boyfriend.

"_I don't believe you, Stefan, you won't kill her_"

Stefan crunched down on his wrist, drawing blood, and shoved it into Elena's mouth. She choked and coughed, all the while I was cursing at Stefan to stop. "What are you doing" She whimpered, touching her mouth to see blood come off on her jacket. "_What's going on?" _Klaus asked. "I just fed her my blood, no more Hybrids if she's a vampire."

"_You won't do it_" Klaus challenged,

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are the next to go" Stefan retorted. He sped up the car to the point where I had to hold onto something, "STEFAN NO!" I shrieked. "Say good-bye to your family, Klaus."

"Stefan, Slow down!" Elena cried, "STEFAN SLOW DOWN!" I screamed, my boot kicking the back of his chair in efforts to stop him. "_Alright, I'll send them away, you win_" Klaus complied with a weary sigh, but Stefan didn't slow down. Nope he just kept on driving, driving, driving, driv-

"_Stop the car Stefan_!" Klaus's voice boomed.

Suddenly we were stopped, tires screeching against the blacktop. I shared a look of pity with my sister, she had a much more emotional trauma with this bridge than I did. As I leant back in my seat, the only thing I knew was that Stefan was getting slapped tomorrow.

_x_

_**Next time on 'The Anastasia Diaries' **_

_"I think I know who can Open the coffin Stefan" Bonnie told him_

_"Who is this?" Stefan replied_

_"My mom"_

_~x~_

_"I think this is her" I held up a folder with a name marked 'Abby'_

_"Get ready for a field trip" Elena sighed._

_~x~_

_"Izabel Petrova, pleasure" A girl who resembled myself bowed to a man with messy brown hair, and warm brown eyes you could get lost in._

_"No, darling, the pleasure's all mine" Kol Mikaelson smirked, kissing the back of her hand. _


End file.
